Toel Ul
by sdl64533
Summary: The story of the Princess Lusheeta Toel Ul Laputa. The Prologue is mostly just cliffnotes for the movie so if you've seen it recently and don't need a refresher you can skip to chapter one. Chapter one is full on lemony goodness. This story was a request.
1. Prologue

Many hundreds of years ago my ancestors were one of the most respected families of Laputa. I am the heir of the Toel-Ul line of Laputa's royal family. Laputa was the floating island built by an ancient, technologically advanced upper class seeking asylum from the great war being waged on land. The science and technology of Laputa protected the people there from any disease or illness for centuries.

Eventually many other cities filled with wealthy and noble families escaping the great war were launched into the sky, all held aloft by Aetherium crystals. The cities formed treaties with each other and eventually formed the nation of Skye.

Seven hundred years ago somehow a mysterious disease struck the people of Laputa and all of the cities of Skye. First, those who had resided in the castles of Skye the longest and were elderly began to suffer major organ failures. Eventually the dead were younger and younger residents of Skye. The majority of people from each of the cities perished in a relatively short amount of time. The wealthy and elite of Skye abandoned their castles and immigrated back to earth. One of the cities of Skye was left airborne, Laputa, the home of my family's castle. Laputa was left protected by a manufactured hurricane, a storm designed to stop airships from finding Laputa and landing.

It was discovered that the Aetherium crystals caused the people of the Skye nation to suffer major organ failure after prolonged exposure. A government scientist theorized that sealing the Aetherium crystals deeper or with some other element, like lead, might reduce the impact on the people. However, the people had all assimilated back into the land bound populace. Eventually the stories of Laputa and the nation of Skye faded only to legend.

When I was a young girl, the government decided to investigate the properties of Aetherium crystals and search out Laputa. I was a child living deep in the northern mountains of Gondoa. My parents had perished recently and I was left alone to tend our small farm. I managed the animals and what else I could for a time. I worked alone, from dawn til dusk, and managed to feed and clothe myself for some time.

One day men from the government came and took me away. They stole an amulet my mother had left to me when she died. All I knew at the time was that the amulet was a family heirloom. I didn't know it then but my amulet was a pure Aetherium crystal seal, passed down through the royal family - my family.

I escaped from the army's airship and fell. I should have fallen to my death but I was wearing the amulet. The properties of Aetherium activated and I floated slowly down to earth. I don't remember it happening; I had fainted, I think. I came to rest in the arms of a boy named Pazu in the mining town of Slug Ravine.

Pazu kept me safe and protected me. His father had been an airship pilot. Pazu's father had seen Laputa and Pazu was determined to find the lost castle in the sky. Pazu wanted to prove that his father hadn't been a liar and Laputa really did exist.

Eventually the government and Muska Palo caught up to us. Muska told me that there were secret words that would activate the amulet I wore. I didn't know what the words were that Muska and the soldier needed but I pretended I knew and I made a deal with them to save Pazu. I sent Pazu away to safety. Days later I recited an ancient spell my grandmother had taught me when I was a toddler and my amulet flared to life.

An ancient robot the government had found came to me. The spell had been a request, "Save me." The robot acted on his old directives related to a royal on earth requesting aid and treated the situation as if it were a warzone. I was rescued but there was a lot of destruction. I still have nightmares about that night. Pazu teamed up with the pirates, lead by their mother Dola, who pursued the discovery of Laputa and they came to get me and my amulet. Unfortunately, in all of the confusion and destruction I lost the amulet but I knew where it had directed me to go. I knew which way we needed to go to find Laputa.

We decided to work together. I directed the course of the pirate's airship as well as taking care of the cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. Pazu worked hard as an airman. Early in the morning I joined him at the top of the airship while he stood watch for Laputa. I felt awful about the destruction of the military base and I confided in him about how afraid I was of my own power. As we spoke, we caught sight of the military airship. They had my amulet and they were using it to find the way to Laputa as well. We needed to get there first and stop them.

We rushed to Laputa and into the storm. Pazu and I were separated from Dola and her boys. Laputa was beautiful. The ground we walked along was covered in grass and flowers, like a meadow. The castle grounds had grown wild over the centuries. We were greeted by a functioning robot of Laputa and we discovered that many animals lived on the floating city. Some of the birds had no doubt arrived, confused by the storm. We also saw yellow striped foxes, which must have been left on the castle grounds when all of the people of Laputa had abandoned the city. These animals were cared for by the robots of the city, long after the people of the city had left forever.

We eventually reunited with the Dola and her family. They had been captured by the soldiers and Muska. The soldiers went to raid the treasures of the city but Muska had other ideas. Pazu had a plan and together we tried to rescue our pirate friends. Along the way, I was captured by Muska. Pazu rescued the Dola himself and then came to rescue me.

Muska betrayed the military soldiers. He lusted for the power of the amulet and the city, believing that he would be able to understand the power of Laputa's scientific knowledge to control the people and governments below. Muska took me deep beneath the castle, where the enormous Aetherian crystal kept the city suspended in the sky.

It was there that Muska told me his true identity. Muska was really Romuska Palo Ul Laputa, descended of a noble family of Laputa as I was descended from the royal family. We shared ancestors. He wanted to rule Laputa, and the world below it, as a king. He demonstrated the advanced military capabilities of Laputa, the fire of heaven that destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. Then he killed the general and many of his soldiers by opening the floor beneath them. He woke the sleeping guardians and gave them orders to defend against the invaders, the rest of the soldiers. He ordered the military ship be burned, still in the sky.

I have never been so scared in my life but I fought, stole the amulet, and ran from Muska. Somehow, Pazu survived everything and I heard him shouting in the old, abandoned halls. I handed him the amulet between a crevice in the wall and I told him to throw it in the ocean just before Muska grabbed me and dragged me off again.

Pazu came after me. Muska dragged me to the abandoned throne room. I expected it to be a tomb for both Muska and myself. I promised him we would both die there before I would allow him to rule Laputa or the earth. Pazu followed Muska and myself. He made a deal with Muska. Pazu agreed that he would tell Muska where the amulet was if he and I could have one last moment together. Pazu took my hand and asked me what the spell for destruction was and he told me not to be afraid. I told him and then we said it together.

Pazu had lied when he'd told Muska that the amulet was hidden somewhere. The amulet was in his hand, now in our hands. As we said the spell together the entire underground of Laputa began to collapse and fall to rubble around us.

I fainted again and woke in Pazu's arms. We were caught by the tangled in roots of the trees, still wrapped around the huge Aetherian crystal that had kept the city aloft for over seven hundred years.

We saved Laputa from the evil of Muska's greed and all-consuming need to control others by destroying the weapons of the city, including the throne room. Only the castle and its gardens survived. Along with the jewels that Dola had pilfered from the city while they were making their escape. Our friends saw us and we were reunited.

I told Pazu to come with me, to live with me in the mountains Gondoa. He wanted to see the farmhouse where I'd been born and he had no family to tie him to Slug Ravine. Dola and her three sons settled near us, using the money from Laputa's jewels to start farms of their own nearby. We have lived here, happily, since then.

But I cannot help remembering the lives lost and the destruction that resulted from Muska's unkind, unloving search for the power to control others. I know that the power of Aetherium crystals may be lost to mankind today, but if it was discovered once then it may be discovered again.

So I tell you the lesson I tried to teach Muska, for you are mine and Pazu's child as well as a descendant of Toel Ul:

 _Take root in the ground,_

 _Live in harmony with the wind,_

 _Plant your seeds in the winter, and_

 _Rejoice with the birds in the coming of spring_

 _No matter how great your technology might be,_

 _The world cannot live without love._


	2. Chapter One - Lemon

_Our fathers gave us liberty, but little did they dream_

 _The grand results that pour along this mighty age of steam;_

 _For our mountains, lakes and rivers are all a blaze of fire,_

 _And we send our news by lightning on the telegraphic wires._

"Uncle Sam's Farm," written by Jesse Hutchinson, Jr., of the Hutchinson Family Singers

When Sheeta had been a girl the field of wheat had been cut down with sickles or scythes, then hand-raked and tied into sheaves. The grain was hauled to the barn where it was spread on a threshing floor and beaten with hand flails until the kernels were knocked free of the straw, which was then raked away. The remaining mixture was tossed it into the air where the wind would blow the chaff and lighter debris away from the heavier grain, which fell back onto the threshing floor. Farmers like Sheeta's family relied primarily upon their own strength, the strength of family members, and sometimes that of oxen, mules, or horses.

When Pazu began working the farm he also took to repairing the machinery that the neighboring farmers used. The money that brought in their home purchased items they needed but could not make themselves. Eventually, Pazu learned enough about the machines he was repairing to begin building his own. His first project was a three bottom gang-plow, an improvement over the basic oxen-drawn plow that Sheeta's parents had used. The next year Pazu put together a grain harvesting machine and added moving canvases that carried the grain to a platform where he would tie the sheaves into bundles with a twine-tying mechanism while he rode on the machine. After he'd been there three years he built a self-propelled steam traction engine for threshing the grain and pulling the gang-plow in the wheat fields. The thresher used a revolving, toothed cylinder and concaves, threshing drum, and a fanning mill to simultaneously separate all the grain from the straw and clean the grain.

Eventually Pazu was developing his machinery one step ahead of the technology that the local farmers could afford to buy. Local farmers began renting Pazu's equipment for their own farms. Sheeta and Pazu agreed early on to split the money they earned three ways, one third to each of them and one-third would be saved or spent on common expenses. They split the costs of the farm and household evenly between themselves. This arrangement suited them. Before long the house was well stocked with food, soft beds, pretty curtains, and books. They were also able to buy whatever they needed for the farm that they couldn't craft for themselves. With the new machinery and Pazu there to do most of the manual labor Sheeta was able to manage the chickens and other animals in the morning. She spent her afternoons cooking dinner, sewing linens for the house or for sale, mending their clothing, cleaning up, and managing the money.

Four years passed in this manner. Pazu's old yellow cap showed the signs of its age and Sheeta's repeated repairs to it. He loved the old hat because of the adventure it had been on with him. It was the end of day and he stored all of the farm equipment in the shed he and Sheeta had built last year. He'd developed a tan, going from working in the dark mines of Slug Ravine to the wheat fields of Gondoa, so his skin was a light brown color all over. His hair had lightened a shade in the near-constant sun, but it was still light brown.

He picked up a bundle of firewood from the stack outside the shed and carried it with him toward the stone farmhouse. It was large enough for more than just the two of them. Early on, Dola's sons had stopped by regularly to visit Sheeta and they always helped with the farmwork when they came to stay. Usually on Saturdays Pazu would fish at the lake down the hill from where they lived. He would clean and cook the fish so that Sheeta didn't have to make dinner for a few nights each week.

Pazu found Sheeta asleep, curled up in in an overstuffed chair in front of the wooden stove that heated the house. The little dog they'd found along the road last year was curled up in front of the fire. Pazu quietly set the wood near the stove. It was dark already because it was winter time. Sheeta must have dozed off, he thought. He went to the chair that he thought of as his and found the cat curled up on a folded up blanket in his seat. He looked over and there were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the side table. She hadn't been asleep for too long, he thought. He went up the stairs to his own room as quietly as he could. He set his cap on the side table next to his bed and retrieved a the wooden box he'd made for Sheeta.

After he came back down he lifted the blanket and the sleeping cat carefully off of his chair and set them both down on the floor. Then he set the little wooden box next to Sheeta's chocolate and waited for her to wake up. It didn't take long. The dog woke and noticed the cat was on the floor. The ensuing chase woke Sheeta.

"I wish she would stop chasing him," Sheeta mumbled, sitting up.

"It's good exercise for him," Pazu told her affably.

"Still," Sheeta yawned and reached for her mug under Pazu's watchful eye. Sure enough, her fingers touched the wooden puzzle box before they touched her steaming mug of chocolate.

"What's this?" she asked him, wide brown eyes looking at him in surprise and pleasure.

"I got you a gift," he told her, nervously, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," she told him fondly. She puzzled over the wooden box for some time. They both finished their chocolate. He poked the fire a few times while he waited.

"Would you like me to help you?" he offered, eventually.

"Um," she looked regretful, "I think so, yes."

"Alright," Pazu knelt down in front of her chair and helped her to solve the puzzle box. When it opened there was another box inside, this one white. It opened easily.

Sheeta stared at the gold band inside and then looked up at Pazu, whose heart felt like it was in his throat.

"I know," he murmured, "that we're only seventeen. We've lived together as partners in this farm for four years now. These four years have been the best years of my life so far. We've had each other this entire time to lean on when times got hard. I've never known a girl as daring or as brave as you are. I love you and I can't imagine leaving or living my life with anyone else. Would you consent to marry me, Lusheeta Toel Ul Laputa?"

"Yes," she said, her hands shaking as he slid the ring on her finger, "Of course I'll marry you. I love you, too. Oh, Pazu!"

She fell into his arms and he caught her, grateful and relieved. She pulled back to kiss him while he held her gently. He adjusted his hold on her when she pulled back to scatter kisses over his face. He swept her up into his arms and whirled them both around, her feet barely missing knocking over any number of things. When he set her back down on her feet again they were both breathless and he was reminded of the moment they'd first seen Laputa.

"May I kiss you again?" he said quietly, and almost before he finished they were kissing again. Her lips was soft under his mouth. Almost compulsively, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, over the soft orange dress she wore. She murmured his name and he buried his face in the curve of her throat. Her fingers threaded through his hair, making him feel light and nearly delirious with the pleasure of it.

After a few moments, Sheeta pulled back and took his hand in hers. She had taken her parents old room when he'd come to live with her. He had always used her old room. As she led him up the stairs, he didn't think he would be sleeping alone tonight. Sheeta slipped out of her shoes before she entered her room and he did the same. He stood inside her darkened room, more nervous than words could say, as she went around the room lighting the gas lamp and a few candles. She came back to his and they kissed again. He felt something and looked down to realize it was her delicate fingers, undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He tried to speak, then cleared his throat and said, "We can wait. If you want to wait, we can wait."

"We've waited long enough," she told him softly, her dark eyes were soft when they looked up at him, "Life is too short to waste time." He hoped she couldn't see the red that flushed over his cheeks. He noticed she looked more rosy than usual and realized they were both blushing.

"Yes," he agreed, before her mouth took his again. He slipped out of his suspenders and she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. The shirt was still tucked into his pants so it still hung off of him. Her hands and eyes swept over his chest, curious and light as a feather. She took a step back and reached for her own clothing, but he took her hand and shook his head.

"Let me," he told her, hoarsely.

He slipped her dress over her head carefully. Sheeta stood before him in only a thin white slip. She'd grown over the years he'd known her. She would never be as well endowed as Dola. Her figure was willowy, long and slender, from top to bottom. Thin straps over her shoulders held the delicate slip up and a piece of lace decorated the low neckline and the bottom hem.

Pazu pulled Sheeta close to him again to kiss her. She took one of his hands while he kissed her and held it gently to her chest. He could feel satin fabric stretched over her breast and the press of her nipple against his palm. He rubbed up and down her side, but the roughness of his hand caught the fabric and drew it up a few inches unintentionally. He trailed a finger over the lacy neckline of her slip. His finger dipped into the space where her breast curved along the way and she shivered. He bent a little to lay kisses along the curve of each of her breasts.

Sheeta sighed with pleasure and her hands tugged at the waistband of his trousers. He straightened, took his hands from her body reluctantly, and helped her to remove his pants. He still wore white cotton shorts and socks when he stood before her. He was acutely aware that his shorts were giving away his obvious arousal. Sheeta, mouth slightly parted, trailed her curious fingers over the curve of his partial erection. His erection moved, jumping at her touch. She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the candlelight. She stepped closer to him, pressing the length of her body against the length of his. His arms came up to hold her automatically and his mouth fell on hers.

"Touch me," she urged him quietly, barely more than a whisper in the near darkness.

"Yes," he responded, his voice nearly unrecognizable to his own ears.

Pazu slid his hands up beneath the slip she wore, raising the slip. He grasped her and lifted her against him. He held her there for a moment. Sheeta spread her soft thighs and wrapped her legs around him. He let her feel the press of his erection against her, still separated by his underwear and hers. Sheeta kissed him as he held her off the floor. He stepped toward her bed, their bed, and sat her gently down.

"The miners talked about sex sometimes," Pazu told her, his breathing ragged, "I know that there will be mess. Do you want to get a towel?"

Sheeta shook her head and whispered, "I need to wash the quilt tomorrow in any case."

Her voice sounded odd and Pazu stopped stroking her torso beneath the slip.

"We don't have to keep going if you don't want to," he assured her, "We can stop whenever you want to stop."

"My grandmother didn't just teach me spells," Sheeta spoke softly, "If you are gentle, if we go slowly, there doesn't have to be any pain." He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Gentle and slow," he promised her.

Pazu pulled back, still standing next to the bed where she sat, and together they pulled the satin slip over her head. The shining material pooled at Pazu's feet but he didn't notice. His dark eyes were on Sheeta's as he cupped one of her naked breasts in his palms. He saw her parted, pink lips, the way her eyes widened at the unfamiliar touch.

"I have rough hands," he told her, a note of apology in his voice.

"I like it," Sheeta confided, "My hands feel different when I touch myself. I'm glad it's finally you."

"Show me," he said, surprised he could still speak, "Show me how to touch you."

* * *

Due to the explicit content, the rest of this chapter has been censored on FanFiction. The full work can be found at Archive Of Our Own (AO3) under the pseudonym SDLynn, with the story ID 4978708.


End file.
